dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WildsaiyanZ fighter/Nightmare Rises
Chapter 1: The more saiyan survivors? After the defeat of kid Buu, Goku and everyone celebrate their victory party and enjoys their meal while the other people chats, the children plays , and have fun each other. Meanwhile, there's a trouble in south city, an explosion from the building and everyone have evacuate except little boy was left behind he dropped his teddy bear then calling his mother. Little Boy:"Mama, mama where are you ? " then the building started to fell off but the child still not moving away then a brick wall was about to fell on him then suddenly, a young hero came then save the child then the police and fire fighters came, a police officer run over the mysterious hero with the child carrying in her hands. Officer Jade : " Karin!Karin! Oh dear Im so sorry my sweety Oh thank you for saving my child young hero! thank you vey much !!! Then the child replies Karin: "Yeah thank you for saving me mister,whats your name?" Hero:"Actually thats missis and also just call me the Hero X little kid , officer Jade just please take care your child next time and just call me if you need some help with you and your child by using this". Officer Jade: What is this thing ?" Fighter X: Its a beacon staff just press this red button then a beacon will light up and it will be send a signal to me." Then officer Jade nodded and then left with her child waves his hands and saying goodbye then Hero X flies off to her base inside the biggest mountain then she open a secret passage and webnt inside. Fighter X:"Yo! N where are you? N!!!!" Then a mysterious girl came out of the door N:"I'm here you idiot, you don't have to yell you know... why kind creator are you anyway?" X: "Yeah,yeah forget about that ,hey where is anybody N?" N:"They were in the hyperbolic time chamber testing their.. you know the sixth level of a super saiyan is to become stronger and they also want to reach the seventh level like you,Xillia..." The hero reveals her true identity Xillia :"Men, why they have always want to do this?" N:"By the way, I sense something a powerful Ki in the other city far away. Its has incredible power and also he's a saiyan just like you and the others....well kind of." Xillia: "Saiyan eh? what kind of saiyan level did he reach what's his name?" N: "Well his name is Kakarot but his friends call him Son Goku,also the son of Bardock and he reach also reach a third level just like Ryoku, this man had aslo have two sons and both of them are half saiyans also his also with Vegeta and his son who is also a half saiyan." Xillia : "How many saiyan survivors have arrive on earth, oh well it doesn't matter hey maybe should have a nice family vacation for us you know it will be fun?" N:"What do you mean by that Xillia?.." Xillia : "C'mon it will be fun besides I just wanna go to Orange Star City because I heard a rumor theirs awesome places,oh maybe theirs a another tournament will be open to strectch my muscles? ." N: "Ok fine,just don't do something stupid when we get there? " Xillia "Yeah,yeah I'm good with that." N; "ok, I'm just gonna call the others so we came have trip to the places that we never been before bla bla bla......" Xillia: "Yeah,yeah just call them already.and now the X fighters are off to Orange Star City!! " The X fighters were about to pack their stuff and then left their base,meanwhile, in Kami's lookout Trunks and Goten trains in the Hyperbolic time chamber while Piccolo and Dende stays outside then suddenly they sense mysterious ki comig to Satn city Piccolo: "What kind of ki is this?! is unbelieveable it is more power than Goku and Vegeta do you think their could be more rivals are coming or maybe they just came to destroy us, hey Dende can you sense it too?" Dende :Yes I fell it its even more powerful than Goku's super saiyan 3 even Gohan in mystic form,shall we report this to everyone?" Piccolo:"I think so but we don't know if this one is friendly or not." Dende: "I agree.." Category:Blog posts